


The Avenger of Altea

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Hatter's Voltron Oneshots/Drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Fairytales, F/M, Or stories, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Hunk asked Romelle to tell him a story.





	The Avenger of Altea

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you mix Altean Reincarnation AUs with Tumblr prompts.

There was something about Romelle that struck Hunk as  _ different.  _

 

Not in the cheesy way, not the “You aren’t like other girls” cliche that was overused and over tired well over by this time. 

 

But, he mostly blamed it on her eyes. 

 

The eyes that were somewhere between the actual shade of purple and the shade of lilac, not that he spent much time gazing at her eyes or anything. 

 

Romelle was curious, curiosity, wariness and grief were the emotions she held most dear in those eyes he’d observed, so when she turned that gaze over to someone else and none of those emotions were present… 

 

He himself, got curious. 

 

“Why do you look at Pidge like that?”    
  
She blinks, looking up from where she has placed her hand on the page of her book, a romance novel gifted to her from Lance- A good one, Lance had good tastes in that aspect and there were worse things she could read than Jenny Han -she’d been reading. 

 

“Like what?”    
  
“Like you know her, which you do… But everyone else seems like a stranger to you.” He pauses, thinking over how best to say it, “When you look at Pidge it’s like your in awe.”    
  
She taps her fingers on the pages of the book, before sliding her bookmark in place and shutting it “She reminds me of the description given for an Altean fairytale.” 

 

“Fairy Tale?” 

 

“Yes.” Romelle breathes, looking both alive and sad at the same time as she speaks a sentence that leaves him both interested and flabbergasted, “ _ The Avenger of Altea.”  _

 

The title hangs in silence for a moment ringing as he sits up in his hospital bed.    
  
“Will you tell me the story?” Hunk asks, quietly, “If you want to that is, I don’t want to pester you or push you or any-”    
  
She smiles, a bright but small thing as she leans into the window sill looking out on the Garrison compound, sunlight making her hair shine just right, she looks like an angel. 

 

“It’s said that she was betrothed to a royal guard, she and her betrothed were off world when the destruction of Altea occured, it took awhile for the news to reach her... “ Romelle begins, clasping her hands together, her shoulders tense for a moment before she sat up straighter “When it did, she was angry, as was her betrothed, a man who ran hot and bleed fast at the hands of the Galra when the first rebellions were formed.” 

 

He sucks in a breath, enraptured in her soft voice and the story itself. 

 

“She went into hiding, a wanted fugitive, small and lithe, her pale skin the talk of many a court.” Her eyes sparkle quietly, “But she would never be caught, for she was as fast as any trained member of the Royal Guard and much more clever, a scientist over a soldier.” 

 

“She struck where she could, where she knew would be logical and damaging, it worked, she set the Galra Empire back with every blow she took, opening the doors for rebellion for many.” A hopeful tone echoes in her voice, her hair swings around her like a curtain, out of the ponytail she’d had it set in since their arrival, “They often said she found the galra responsible for the death of her Betrothed, cut his ears and then his throat, kept them as trophies.” 

 

Romelle looks beautiful in the sunlight, there’s so much light in her eyes now, as if remembering lights a fire, “Her name was Katra, she died fighting for what was left of Altea, she was a hero… Despite what many of Lotor’s followers believe.” 

 

“Lotor may have saved us, but she opened the door and took the spotlight so those who were left could  _ survive.”  _

 

Hunk waits, but it’s clear Romelle is finished after a moment, “I thought you said this was a fairy tale?”    
  
She shrugs, “It’s what the Elders on the colony deemed it as, but I always knew there had to be some truth in it… If I had to lay my bets on the table, I’d say Katra’s soul belongs to Pidge now.” 

 

“.....Are you saying you think that Pidge is-”    
  
“A reincarnation?” A wicked smile, something disbelieving echoes across the Altean’s face, “Whatever gave you that idea Hunk?” 

 

There’s a secret in her face, as she cracks open her book again and absorbs herself back into the letters of Lara Jean. 

 

He thinks about this story for the rest of the day. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
